Gift of Wings
by IsolatedWriting17
Summary: Jacknife is dead, Kate is saved, but there is the matter of the conflict between Callaghan, and the Runners. Remembering the words that Jacknife has said, "I prefer to think of it as an ending." Faith feels that the Runners are one step away from the brink of extinction. Callaghan, and his forces are advancing at a steady pace, day-by-day. The time to take the initiative has come.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It seems like it's going to take Kate a while to recover from all that's happened to her. Faith thought about this as she was guiding her through an alleyway, and into a door that was lit up by a xenon-colored lamp. It was the only thing in sight besides the darkness that surrounded them, and the city lights that glowed ominously above them. Inside was a staircase that rose all the way to the rooftop access. Faith took the liberty of calling out Kreag, and Drake to meet up with them and discuss plans. Both wait with patience; well, Kreag at least. Drake was becoming jittery and impatient. The door behind them creaked loudly open, revealing the two women who have entered.

"Finally!" Drake threw his hands in the air, "The two fine maidens make an appearance!"

"Drake, please take this seriously." Faith replied sternly.

"Geez, it's always a serious tone with you, isn't it?" Kreag then stepped forward, and pushed Drake a little off to the side.

"What do you need us to do, Faith?" He asked.

"I have a request for both of you." She explained, bringing Kate forward to introduce her. "This is my sister, Kate. I need to hide her for a while so that she may recover, and wait until the heat dies down a little. Kreag, I was wondering if you're up to the task. If you don't mind." Kreag took a step forward, and extended his arm towards Kate, prompting to shake hands.

"I don't mind helping out a sister in need. Nice to meet you." Kate was a little bit hesitant, but she got over it immediately. She grabbed a hold of his muscular hand, and nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you, too." She said.

"Likewise." Kreag replied. "She's in good hands, Faith." Faith showed a small smile, and nodded her head saying,

"Thank you." It didn't take long for Drake to pop up, and intrude the discussion between them.

"Well then, I hope we're all done with introductions, and kindess towards each other, because I don't think it'll take too long for the blues to search this place, find us, and take our asses out." He pointed at the Shard, which now has a great, gaping hole in the side with fire shooting out violently due to the chopper crash.

"Alright." Faith acknowledged, "Kreag, you know what to do. Head on out." Kreag guided Kate back to the door where she, and her sister came through. He intends to lead her through the alleyways to avoid as little contact with the streets as much as possible.

"Now for you, Drake." He placed his hand near his ear in a childish manner.

"I'm all ears." He responded.

"By tomorrow morning, roughly around eight o' clock, I want you to begin scouring the streets for individuals who may seem to have an opposing view of the government."

"Now explain, how the hell do I do that?"

"Use your imagination." Drake frowned, but saluted sarcastically and says,

"Aye, aye, captain." But before he left, he quickly asked Faith, "What about you?"

"I'm off to pay my respects." Faith faintly said. Drake shrugged his shoulders, and went his merry way.

She stood in the empty space of darkness. All alone with herself, and her thoughts. She could hear the sounds of faint sirens in the distance. But it didn't seem to bother her much.

"Hope he's still there..." Faith whispered. She sighed, and began making her way out of the search zone.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrow, and a Promise

Navigating the night time rooftops can be seen as rather difficult, but in this city, almost every rooftop is illuminated by fog lights, and slow-flashing red lights for guidance. Faith carves her way across the rooftops with ease, everything performed by natural reactions and behaviors. From time-to-time, she would run into a couple of blocks. Mainly having to divert her course due to squads of Pursuit Cops investigating the area that she was in. But it didn't seem to slow her down one bit, as she kept moving on to her own personal objective.

Eventually arriving, Faith eyes the AC cooling tower, the same one that Merc gutted, and established his own HQ in, but is now reduced into a dreadful mess. Faith steps inside to see that everything has been left the same. The computer console all smashed to pieces, documents scattered all over the table and floor, empty gun magazines, and shells lay all over the floor, and bullet holes that have penetrated the ground, walls, and furniture that have been flipped over were also present. Walking over to the couch that has been turned over, she sees that Mercs body remains the way it was left when she found him. Faith kneels down, and lays a hand over his cheek. The flesh of the one who trained her, and turned her into the woman that she is now that was once warm and alive, is now cold, and completely dead. A tear had run all the way down to her chin, and onto the ground below her. Her bottom lip had begun bleeding due to the excessive force of her teeth biting down onto it. Her emotions running rampant in her mind.

"I promise, Merc," She stated angrily, "the Runners aren't going anywhere. We'll change this city into what it's suppost to be. The Blues, Callaghan, every one of those fuckers will become a thing of the past. The people deserve what they've been granted from the beginning, their own freedom, their gift of wings."

After Faith was done with her promise, she torched the AC cooling tower. Watching as the fire lit brightly, she could feel the singeing heat caressing her skin, and see the smoke that rose up to the night time sky. This was to ensure that when the Blues came back, they would be incapable of bringing back evidence about the Runners, and their clients. It will all eventually burn into a pile of ash. But at the same time, it was also a proper send off. Faith quickly left the area, jumping down onto a staircase, and making her way down to street level. Covering about three blocks, she couldn't help, but take a second look at the fire that burned stronger behind her. She sighed, and turned to move forward again.


	3. Chapter 3: Adjustment

The morning sun shines brightly over the entire city. All of the white buildings illuminating with a glow, the sky displaying a sphere of blue with a hint of white clouds, and the water creating a blinding array of light that flickered repeatedly. Lying in the northern part of New Eden, an apartment sits right next to the water, consisting of a dock filled with a wide selection of boats. Kreeg lived in the apartment. It was a good spot to be away from the epicenter of the city, and to be away from Blue country. It's now become Kate's home ever since Kreeg took her in as a favor for Faith.

It was nine in the morning, and Kate was still in bed. Throughout the whole night she's been tossing and turning, having nightmares of seeing her sister, and all of the other runners lying dead around her, and these dark figures that slowly creep up towards her, reaching out to grab a hold of her to pull her into the darkness. Before the figures made contact with her skin, she instantly awakes, sitting up immediately with eyes wide open, and panting loudly. After a moment, she realizes that she is back in her room. Looking around, it was a simple room. Her bed placed in a corner with the end lining up perfectly with the side of the window, sunlight shining through, and onto the grey carpet, a dresser in a dark corner covered with dust, and a desk that sat to the left of Kate's bed. She gets out of her bed covers to stand up, and take a breather, wiping the sweat off of her head. She wore only a white tank top, and black short-short tights, from behind, she looked the same as Faith with her hair let down. Kate then inspects the dresser, only to see that the drawers are completely empty. Then she turns to look behind her, noticing a black duffel bag sitting up neatly against the wooden board of the bed. Picking up, and tossing it onto the bed, Kate pulls out a new set of navy blue under garments, a white T-shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans. After putting them on, she quickly placed the rest of her clothing in the drawers of the dresser.

After doing so, a loud crash occurred outside in the hallway, followed by a faint, "Shit..." Kate opens the door to see what's happened. It was Kreeg holding a plate, and gazing down at a flower pot, which now lies broken on the floor. He looks up, and notices Kate peeking out the door.

"Ah, I see that you're awake now." Kreeg exclaims. Kate steps out, and sees that he's still wearing his pajamas. A simple muscle shirt and bottoms, showing his muscle tone.

"Yeah." she replied, rubbing her eyes, "Sorry I didn't wake up early enough to help you with breakfast."

"Naw, you're alright. Saw that you were still asleep, so I left you be. How did you sleep?" Kate had a blank expression on her face. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about the dream she have had. But she didn't want to worry Kreeg.

"I've slept pretty decent. A few turns here and there, but other than that, it went well." Kreeg nodded his head in response. He walks over to Kate to hand her the plate.

"Well," he says, " I've made some breakfast for you. Classic bacon and eggs. You eat up while I clean up this mess."

"Do you need help? She asked.

"I'm good. You just worry about yourself."

"Okay." Kate took a seat at the kitchen table, and began eating. She could see the news playing on the television in the living room. A woman, looking to be in her thirties, was informing about the chopper crash at the Shard, and two escaped convicts.

"At around 10:30 at night yesterday, several 911 calls from Shard officials, and civilians came in to inform about a break in, and a severe helicopter crash. Police have stated that the break in was caused by the same suspect who's been on the run for several days, as well as possibly causing the helicopter crash. Police have also stated that the other suspect who was in custody, Kate Connors, is now on the run with the suspect at large. So far, they do not have any information in regards as to where they were last located besides the building, nor do they know where they possibly headed out to. But police say that they will search far, and wide for the two. Abby Carson, New Eden news, back to you." Kate couldn't help but sigh, and shake her head at the situation that she, and her sister were in.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them." Kreeg reassured, "As long as we stay quiet, and we stay under the radar, everything will be okay."

"Yeah..." Kate knew that she, and Kreeg would be alright. But what about all the other runners? What about Faith? She pondered on, and on, wondering if they're all still safe out there. Where was her sister? They haven't heard anything from her.

Over the brink of last night, Faith had to succumb to camping out in an abandoned apartment building that is located along side a train terminal. In the morning, she decided to navigate the rest of her way on foot. She gathered some new clothing from a storage unit she came across along the way to the abandoned apartment building. Quickly throwing on a grey hoodie, and black jeans, Faith exits out of a door that lead into an alleyway. She could see a few people gathered in a group talking, while others scavenged through trash cans and dumpsters for food, and sitting down, propped up against the walls. Walking out to the street, a sign shows its name. Wallace Street. Not the kind of street that you would want to be walking on. It was plagued with crime of all sorts. Thievery, assault, kidnapping, even murder. Faith called Drake last night to meet up at a bar at twelve o'clock noon to receive an update on recruitment.

Walking down the street, Faith kept to herself. Not bothering to turn her head, and face the direction where a person stood. But even though she did so, she could feel the eyes of others watching her every movement as she went along. A little ways down the street, a man leaning up against a CPF poster stepped right in front of Faith's path. He had a shaggy goatee, thick eyebrows, and was bald. He wore a leather jacket, and black cargo pants. He looked her up and down, taking note of her figure and appearance.

"This is the first time I've seen this." He says, "What's a pretty little girl doing all the way out here?" Faith looked up to see his face, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just expanding my horizons." She responded calmly. The man laughed at her words.

"Then surely you know what you put yourself into. Am I right?" Faith began tapping her foot impatiently.

"I guess." She says, "But I'm going to have to cut this conversation quite short. I have important things to do." She attempts to walk around the man, but he latches his hand onto her bicep tightly.

"Maybe I want to keep the conversation ongoing." He said. He pulls her in towards him, and starts slowly tracing his finger from the hollow of her neck, to her chin. "We can get to know each other a little more." The man licked his lips, but Faith put on a smirk.

"Yeah." She says, as she puts her hand on his cheek. "We can." She then slowly goes down to his neck, and begins gripping very tightly, choking the man. He gasped for air as Faith's nails dug into his skin. She then lunges her knee into his stomach, knocking him back, and proceeded for a take down by placing her right foot behind the mans right foot, and forcing him downward onto his head with the sheer force from her hand. He landed with a loud thud. The man, laying down on the ground, was moaning from the strike of pain. Faith then places her foot on his neck, and began firmly pressing down. "Sadly, I don't feel like it right now. But maybe later, if there is a later."

"You...fucking bitch..." The man groaned.

"Aww, nice to meet you, too." She replied sarcastically. Faith turns to look at her watch, already she's wasted enough time. She had to speed walk now to make it in time.


	4. Chapter 4: A Small Meeting

"What the hell is taking Faith so long?" Drake said to himself. He sat at the counter on the left side of the bar, observing his surroundings. He could see that the whole place was run down. The walls, and ceiling were chipping, the floor creaking uncontrollably, and the doors barely hanging off of their hinges. People sat at round tables, and circular booths, smoking, drinking, and talking about things that they would do, but were either a complete, and total lie, or something that would only put themselves in the ground. Eventually a bar fight will occur, Drake could picture it with the large amount of drunk people that surrounded him. But surprisingly, it hasn't happened yet.

Another customer walks in through the door, wearing dark colored clothing, and a hood thrown over their head. The mysterious individual ignores those that looked, and talked, and walked over to take a seat right next to Drake. He looked over the hooded figure, who was just gazing down at the counter, seeing all the scratches, and indentations that were present. Drake noticed a hint of red on the figure, and began chuckling to himself. He shook his head, and said,

"You know, you would have completed the whole anonymous package if you took off the red glove that plainly screams runner." The figure removes the hood, revealing Faith.

"Thank you, I'll remember that when I see your tattoo" Faith remarked. Drake looked down at his right arm, and smirked.

"Touche."

"Anyway, made any progress?" Drake began tapping his index finger.

"...Sort of."

"Drake."

"I only managed to convince a few people. Everyone else has either grown accustomed to the way things are, or they don't care at all."

"Well, I didn't expect much to come out of this."

"What a good way to depress the mood."

"Sure. Well then, who are they?"

"First guy is Riley Brighton, 23 years old, he's been through an unfortunate event in his life. He was once a college student at the University of New Eden, working to be a professor that specializes in human rights. His parents were once our clients, but are now under imprisonment when they were found out about. The kid worked alongside his parents. That's how he attained the money to pay for all his classes. Without them, he could no longer afford the learning experience. Upon hearing my offer, he gladly took it. He tells me that he sees it as an opportunity to expand his lessons, and be a prime example to everyone else. Second is Carson Layton, 20 years old, works part time at a coffee shop. He's always found himself having to give letters to his friends by hand instead of using e-mail since it would be intercepted, and invade his privacy. His parents have attempted multiple times in persuading him to become a politician in the future, but failed. Joining the Runners has shown that he will display, and encourage others to take a stand. Third is Alyson Snow, 17 years old, high school student. Has lived a pretty normal life, considering the kind of city that she lives in. Has plenty of friends that are all supportive; unfortunately, one of them were accused of posting a threat towards the government in the form of an e-mail, and was arrested not too long ago. She wants to clear her friends name; so, persuading her didn't take too long. And another good piece of information, you're no longer the only female on the team."

"Normally I'd shoot back with a sarcastic remark, but frankly, I'm quite glad. For only three people, you've got something going."

"Well, these newcomers seem promising enough."

"This is why you were assigned to the Tracker Third Tier. You worried for nothing."

"Ah, whatever." Drake then noticed a drunk individual approaching Faith. He pointed him out, saying, "I think you have a guest." Faith turned, and was welcomed with a hand slapped onto her shoulder. The man leaned in squinting his eyes at her, she could smell the strong scent of alcohol in the mans breath.

"Well," the drunk said, "you's a pretty one, ain't ya?" Faith rubbed her eyes, and shook her head.

"God damnit..." She whispered, "Sir, may you please leave me be?" The mans facial expression immediately turned into a disappointed, and annoyed look.

"What's ya problem? You ain't got to be ashamed about how you look."

"That's not it. I just want your drunken ass out of my sight."

"Hey! You's don't have to be like that."

"True, but I'm in no mood." The man then leaned in again.

"I'd watch your attitude, don't wants to attract the wrong people." He attempted to fondle Faiths breast, but she instantaneously snatched onto his wrist with one hand, and with the other, formed a fist, and thrust it into the mans stomach. He fell to the ground, weezing, and gasping for air.

"I think I found the reason why no man will take you." Drake said, snickering.

"Let's go." Faith demanded, standing up.

"In a hurry much?" Both began walking out, but Faith hurriedly moved while pushing Drake to go faster. "Geez, hold up, it's not like we're going anywhere else."

"Just move." As the two exited out the door, Faith hastily took Drake, and pulled him around the corner of the building.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Take a look." Faith answered. Both of them peeked out from the corner, and saw another man come walking fast out of the building. He looked around, scouring each thing he saw with eyes that were intensely focused. Drake eyed Faith with disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Look closely at his clothing." The man wore a dark blue jacket, black gloves, and dark blue cargo pants, but as he turned towards the two, he also wore a black bulletproof vest with a silver badge located on the top-left part of it.

"Oh shit, don't tell me he had his full attention on us while we were talking."

"Most likely he did. Drake, I'm going to need you to do one more favor."

"What?"

"Head over to Kreegs place, tell him that I might be a little late dropping by."

"You're not going to follow him, are you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Alright." Drake tapped her shoulder, "Don't do anything crazy." He leaves, and Faith sees the man beginning to walk away.

Tailing the man, she was forced to stick to street level. She couldn't afford to follow by rooftop due to Pursuit Cops patrolling the rooftops, and the train tracks that blocked the view below. The man made all sorts of twists, and turns as he walked, it felt like that they were going in complete circles, and were not getting anywhere. But they are out of Wallace Street, so that meant that they are going in the right direction. Faith had to keep her distance throughout the whole way to prevent being caught. It proved difficult to keep an eye on the man with the sheer number of people that walked the streets, but she managed.

Some time later, they wound up in the middle of the city. A construction site was ongoing, and it was in the middle of noon. The site was surrounded by a large barricade that consisted of secured doors that can only be opened with a keycard. The man approached one of the doors, and Faith took cover behind a large stack of wooden planks that were near the door. As he stepped in, Faith carefully slipped through the door before it closed and locked. Now inside, Faith noticed that there were no workers around, just rows of pillars that created hallway-length walkways. The man stopped in the middle of the building.

"I knew I'd eventually find you." The man stated. But before Faith could say anything, she was struck on the neck from behind. The sheer force from the blow was enough to knock her down. She collapsed onto the ground, her vision fading, and the sounds of footsteps approaching her. Before she passed out, she heard the mans voice once more.

"We're taking her back to the Hornets Nest. Prep the van."


	5. Chapter 5: A man, named Cold Heart

Kreeg, and Drake sat at the kitchen table, helping themselves to a cup of coffee as Drake explained as to why Faith wasn't with him when he arrived. Kate stood, and was leaning against the counter with her arms folded as she listened in on the conversation. She couldn't believe that Faith was already up to something. But then again, she knew that her sister has always been quite the busy, and ambitious type of woman. She looked back at the living room window, the light of the afternoon sun shining through, and illuminating the room with an eerie yellow glow.

"You said that you left her around twelve o'clock." Kate said, "Where could she possibly be with all the hours that have passed?" Drake turned, and looked at the time displayed on the microwave. 4:47.

"I don't know," He answered, "I only know that she was tailing the guy in order to find out where he's stationed at."

"Do you think she ran into some trouble along the way?" Kreeg asked.

"I don't think so. Before I left, I climbed up onto one of the buildings, and saw that she stuck to the ground. At first, I was actually planning on following her to make sure nothing happened, but Pursuit Cops were roaming the rooftops like flies, so I couldn't stick around for too long."

"Could she possibly be captured? What direction were they headed?"

"Don't know. Could be, could be not, can't assume anything without proper evidence to show. And the direction that they took off to? Couldn't determine that with all the changes in course that they did."

"Geez... it's always something when she's gone for a long time." Just then, Kate stepped in with hands placed firmly onto the table. The sound of them coming down was loud enough to get the two mens attention.

"Then we ought to look for her then." She stated, "It's still daylight out there, so why don't you bring us to where you, and Faith met up at?

"I don't think so." Drake disagreed, "Me, and your sister were lucky enough to get out of there without any problems. It's a dangerous street that we were on. Plus, you need to stay out of sight as well."

"I can't just sit here not knowing where my sister is."

"I said no. I'm not risking the chance."

"Drake, please! My sister has always helped me whenever I found myself in a bad situation. I want to be able to help her out, too. Just sitting here, twiddling my thumbs, and hoping for the best isn't going to help her, let alone help me!

"Damnit, I said no!"

"Let me go with you, Drake!" Before things became even more heated, Kreeg slammed his hands hard onto the table, and yelled.

"Enough! Both of you!" He stood up, and walked up to Kate, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kate, as much as you want to go, it's something that we can't allow. You have to realize that."

"...This is utter bullshit." She softly spoke.

"Kate, listen to me. I know you want to help your sister out. That's fine, everything about it is fine. But trust me, you will be helping out Faith a lot more by staying here."

"How will that help if I stay here?"

"If you do, she'll know that you're safe. That's a favor of its own." Kate became silent. She knew that he was right about what he said. It became a realization that she was helping out her sister a lot more than she thought, even though it didn't look like it. She placed her hand on Kreegs and agreed.

"Okay...can you guys promise something, then?"

"What?" Drake said.

"You stay safe as well." Kreeg nodded his head in response.

"Alright, I think we can manage that. Drake?"

"No problem." He stood up from the table. "Well then, let's get a move on." Both men approach the door to exit, and out into the white city. The sun lights up the landscape as always. In the distance, it looked like a storm cloud is on approach. The large size of the cloud engulfed a portion of the city in a shroud of darkness.

"We better hurry." Kreeg said. He took a running start to Wallace Street. Drake called out to Kate before he left.

"Hey." He said. Kate turned and replied.

"What is it?"

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. I should be apologizing to you."

"...Whatever." He then left to catch up to Kreeg. Kate shut, and locked the door. She took a seat on the couch, and stared out the window. Her mind wondered off as she thought about her sister. Where she was, if she was safe.

"I hope you're fine, Effy."

There was nothing in sight. Just a room filled with complete darkness, no sound to be heard. The pure emptiness seemed to be enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity. Or to mold someone into a lifeless creature. Every minute passes by, but it feels like that it's been years. Then there's a sound, a voice, multiple voices. Who's are they? Each one was muffled, and quiet. They all disappeared quickly once spoken. Then another voice comes from behind. Only the words that it spoke were loud and clear.

"What are you doing?" Turning around, there was no one there. The voice sounded female. It appears once more.

"You made a promise, haven't you?" It sounded awfully familiar.

"Wake up, Faith." She knew that what she's thinking was not a mistake. It had to be the truth. Mother? It was all that she could say.

"I said, wake up." That voice, it sounded completely different. It sounds more low, masculine, and cold. Faith still had her eyes closed. Picturing what the figure might look like. She was then woken up by the feeling of ice cold water being splashed all over her face. She gasped awake. Coughing, and trying to catch her breath. Her eyes now wide open, she sees a man standing in front of her. It was the same man from the bar. Behind him were two other men, standing side-by-side by a metal door. The whole room itself was made out of metal, and lit up by pale yellow lights. She noticed that she was suspended a centimeter off the ground with her wrists tied together by chains. Below her, she could see that a good portion of the floor was stained in blood. Her clothing had been stripped down to only a tank top and panties.

"You know," The man said, placing a bucket down to the side. "you've made yourself quite famous in the city. Both you, and your sister. You girls started off as small, unknown individuals living amongst the city's population, and are now on the path of rising starlets. You two peaked my curiosity, and I couldn't help, but find, and meet you both. One of you, at least. So, as you, and I would do like any other person would when meeting someone new, we ought to talk, and know each other better."

"You're that guy from the bar." Faith suggested.

"So you do remember. You can't deny that that place is always booming with fights. Especially where it's located. In all honesty, I was actually there to make sure things didn't get out of hand. But after seeing you, I decided to abandon my objective."

"I take it you listened in on our conversation?"

"You should know better than to be in a public place. And I also knew that you would follow me. That's just how you are."

"...Who are you, exactly?" The man clapped his hands together, and nodded his head up and down.

"This is good! We finally moved on to introductions." He takes a few steps towards Faith. Staring at her straight in the eyes, and placing a hand on her wet cheek. The lights illuminating his face, showing the lit up side a human face, and the dark side showing an outline of a skull.

"I will gladly answer that... You see, I am simply a man who only wants what is best for the people. To have a family, a nice home, and a good paying job. It's something that everybody wants. But it's only the positive things that they think of, and not the negatives that follow. For me, I do whatever it takes so that I may achieve my goals. No matter what the circumstances are. It's a nasty truth that I look at. You asked who I am? I have no name. But you may refer to me as Cold Heart. No need to worry about introducing yourself. I already know much about you, Faith Connors. The only thing that I ask of, is what are you, and your little group of Runners intentions now? Obviously you didn't hide your sister, and have that little chat with Drake for nothing."

Faith didn't bother to question as to how he found out. She remembered the computer screens displayed in the Pirandello Kruger training facility showing the list of Runners, and that her sister was framed for Pope's murder.

"That's something I won't tell. You, and the rest of the Blues, you all are granted secrecy. While the rest of us are being monitored, and kept tabs on. You mind explaining how that works?" Cold Heart kept a blank face. Faith looked at him, but couldn't determine what his thoughts were. He then lifts his hand up, signalling to the men behind him to step out of the room. She could hear one of them whispering as he walked out the door.

"He's going to break the living shit out of her..."

The metal door shut loudly, and was locked from the outside. Cold Heart re-focused on Faith once more.

"All the past Runners that I have interrogated before have shown defiance from the start. But didn't even last a good five minutes when I got done with them." He then proceeded to grab Faith by her hair, and force her neck back. He began to circle his finger on a water droplet on her neck. The seductive sensation sent chills down Faith's spine as he continued to slowly move his finger down to her chest. She shivered and panted, and attempted to shake him off of her. He yanks her head back further, and she lets out a groan.

"Answering the question is the most easiest decision that you can make. Since it looks like you choose not to, I'll have to punish you." Cold Heart mercilessly thrust his left fist into Faith's side with sheer force, and let go of her hair to then kick her in the stomach with the front tip of his steel-toed boot. She let out a yell of agony. Coughing, and gasping for air. She had been hit by other Blues before. They hit like a child, this man hits like a hammer.

"What are you Runners planning?" He demanded. Faith was grinding her perfect white teeth in response to the pain that was inflicted. It hurt so much, but it was bearable. She didn't show any signs of giving in.

"...I've always wanted... to get up close, and personal to one of you... so that I can tell you to fuck off..." She responded strongly, but quietly. She proceeded to lunge her right foot straight into Cold Heart's stomach. Only he caught, and gripped it tightly.

"It's natural to express your anger towards someone who disrespects you. But in your case, you can put it down as one of the many wrong moves you can pull off in life." He took Faith's biggest toe, and snapped it backwards. She let out a scream. Her toe now bent back with a portion of her bone that slit, and stuck out of the skin. Cold Heart then dropped her foot down, approached, and took the knuckle guard of his left fist, and swung with great speed across her face. Small streams of spit flew through the air, as well as small blood droplets. Coughing and gagging, Faith could only think about the pain. A line of blood ran down from the side of her bottom lip. Her vision blurred for a few moments, and returned to normal.

"How does it feel? How do you compare this with the past pain you experienced?" Cold Heart grabs her neck, pulls her down, and licks the blood from her chin, all the way to her lip. He then moves downward towards her panties.

"I like to experiment how strong-willed people are. It's a true shame that I have to break, and defile such a beautiful body. Just think, this is the same event that will happen to your sister. Kate, was it? She seems like a fine woman."

"...You... bastard..." It was all that came out of Faith's mouth. As he put his hand down in, he gently rubbed her wet slit with his middle finger. The tingling sensation made Faith shudder and squirm, panting from the undesired, and forced pleasure. As Cold Heart was about to insert his middle finger inside to stimulate her more, there was a sudden knock at the metal door.

"Boss," A man said from behind the door. Cold Heart sighed, and respond.

"What is it?"

"It's Mayor Callaghan, sir. He requests for your appearance."

"... And just when I was planning to satisfy myself." He pulled his hand out, took out a small white handkerchief, and wiped off his wet finger.

"Luck has decided to play itself for you, Faith. Unfortunately, the Mayor doesn't know that I'm quite a busy man. We'll continue this conversation some other time." He heads to the metal door that's been opened for him, and is met by a group of men.

"Let's go..." Ushering the men to follow, they disappear into the dark hallway. It consisted of other doors that lined up on both sides. Most likely they were torture chambers as well. One man stayed behind to shut the door, and keep guard. As it shut, everything had become quiet. Faith could still feel the pain in the injuries that were given to her. Her toe dripping blood, adding to the already stained floor below her, and the feeling of malestation still ran through her skin. She didn't feel like planning anything out, or coming up with strategies. All she wanted to do was sleep. She closed her eyes, trying to doze off, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her tormentor would soon return.


End file.
